Harris and Veracity
Harris and Veracity is the frenemy/ship pairing between Harris and Veracity. Background Harris and Veracity have been rivals before they went to Bay City High. Harris and Veracity have always been competing to see who is smarter. Spyder constantly teases that they have feelings for each other because of their competing. Moments Season 1 Let's Go Clubbing! * Harris and Veracity both made inventions that would supposedly get them into Harper Grant. * Together, Harris and Veracity made Dane leave the sports hall. * Both of their inventions could blow up Bay City. * Harris and Veracity both got into Harper Grant. Season 2 Versus The New Evil * Harris found out that Veracity went to East Bay City High. * Veracity showed Harris the government feed on her iPad. * Veracity helped Harris (with Ryan, Mark, and Spyder) not get caught by Principal Dent. Versus The Outbreak * Veracity used a tracker on her phone to see where her iPad went and she saw Harris using it. * Veracity thought that Harris forgot the password for the data core and he needed her iPad to decrypt it. * Veracity helped Harris (and Spyder) to crack open the data core. * Harris and Veracity made a Power Amplifier to help get Spyder away from the infected student. * When Harris and Veracity got the infected student away from Spyder, Veracity ran whilst Harris (and Spyder) went to figure out what was happening. * After the students turned normal, Veracity gave Harris the data core, which she opened. Versus Harper's Ghost * Veracity met up with Harris (and Spyder). * Harris and Veracity made suggestions on how Spyder could jump over the roof. * Harris insists the meeting planned between Spyder and Veracity isn't a date. Versus The Dark Night * Harris (and Spyder) went to Veracity's house because they wanted to know how there was still power at her house. * Veracity told Harris that Wade started bringing everybody to Veracity's house, which started to become a party. * Harris promised Veracity he would get all the people out of her house only if Veracity would give Harris her Power Generator. * Veracity gave Harris her Power Generator but he took it. * Harris brought the generator back to Veracity. Versus Traeger * Harris went to Veracity's house to ask her if she wants to join the Mech-X4 Team. * Veracity thought that Harris was going to ask her to prom. * Harris showed Veracity Mech-X4 and Harris showed her inside. Versus Velocity and Veracity * Veracity (with Ryan, Mark, and Spyder) was practicing fighting Traeger's monster form with Harris' simulator. * Veracity read Harris' manual on Mech-X4. Versus The Arctic * Veracity saw Harris coming to school and she asked him what was his cover story for going to the Arctic. * Harris and Veracity figured how they could see Traeger. * When Traeger was about to destroy the robot, Harris and Veracity (along with Mark and Spyder) ejected out of Mech-X4. Versus The Wolves at the Door * Harris and Veracity (along with Mark and Spyder) were trying to find Ryan in the Arctic. * Harris and Veracity thought they were going to get eaten to death by Jaguasaur, but it was Seth inside. * Veracity helped Harris plug the cable onto the lower part of Mech-X4. Similarities and Differences Similarites * Harris and Veracity are both smart. * Harris and Veracity are both apart of the Mech-X4 team. * Harris and Veracity both got into Harper Grant. * They both went to the same schools like kindergarten, Bay City High, and East Bay City High. Differences * Harris is a boy, Veracity is a girl. Category:Pairings with Harris Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Veracity